Five Ways Draco and Astoria Never Met
by Lexie the Dreamer
Summary: Five chapters, five places, five ways they could have met. Features psychoanalysis, awkwardness, an unexpected kiss, burned robes and a hope for the future. Sixth chapter is an epilogue. Draco/Astoria
1. The School Library

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Dedication:** For my best friend Sandra. Thank you for always being there for me and encouraging me to write.

**A/N 1:** How Draco and Astoria met is something that has been intriguing me for a while. So I decided to write this fic where in each chapter they meet in a different time and place and in a different way. The chapters do not follow a chronological order because there isn't one, as every chapter is meant to be Draco and Astoria's first meeting. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**  
Scenario One: ****The School Library**

Pansy glared at him and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked in surprise.

"Leaving you to stare at Professor Sinistra's arse in peace!" she snarled.

"I wasn't –"

Too late. Pansy marched out of the Library as he stared at her dumbfounded.

What in Merlin's name had happened? He hadn't even noticed Professor Sinistra was there! Honestly, you think about O.W.L.s and space out for a while contemplating the coming exams and people just assume stuff!

"Girls. There's no understanding them," he muttered to no one in particular.

"Don't try," said a soft voice near him. "Men have tried for centuries and with not one ounce of success."

He turned and the only person sitting there was a Ravenclaw girl; short, skinny and blonde.

In other words, not his type.

"Did I ask for your advice?" He sneered.

She didn't raise her gaze from _Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions_ and threw a question back at him, "Did I ask if I could give it?"

He scowled at her insolence and, thinking he could intimidate her with threats, said, "I'm a Prefect. I can take away points for insubordination."

At last she looked up; her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen.

Draco mentally kicked himself for having such an idiotic thought.

She closed her book and rested her chin on her hand as she leaned forward to talk to him.

"It seems to me she's insecure in your relationship and thus accuses you of ogling other women and, indirectly, of cheating or wanting to cheat on her. Denying it won't solve anything because she's thoroughly convinced that she can no longer hold your interest and her only option is to lash out at you. There's a second possibility: she is suffering from a guilty conscience and is transferring the guilty act to you so she can assuage her own guilt. Either way it all comes down to insecurity, I think," she finished with a prim nod.

"Who are you?" he asked, grey eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Your conscience."

He froze for a few seconds until she smirked at him. He scowled again.

"No, really. Who are you?"

"An opinionated Ravenclaw," she said dryly and Draco suspected she had been told that many times.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know." He looked down at her in a superior way, a raised eyebrow daring her to continue to speak.

She pretended to think it over.

"My sister thinks you're a prat," she announced happily, looking victorious for some unknown reason.

"Who the hell is your sister?!"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She paused before adding, "Actually, you don't have to find out. You already know her. What you don't know is who I am. And since you don't know who I am, you have no idea who my sister is and therefore will never find out who I am," she said triumphantly.

"You're confusing, you talk too much and you're annoying," he said flatly, really not impressed with her attitude.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "On second thought, you could try understanding girls a little more. I heard there's this book called _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_, you should read it." She got up and flipped her hair over her shoulder, giving him a contemptuous look. "Who knows, you might need it someday."

She walked out of the Library and for a moment there Draco wondered why he was having a girl walk out on him for the second time in a matter of minutes.

Who was she, anyway?

Meh, what did he care. It wasn't like he would ever want to talk to her again or, Merlin forbid, want to _marry_ the annoying little blonde…

* * *

**  
A/N 2:** In Fifth Year Draco was probably under the impression that his Slytherin buddies worshipped the ground he walked on, so if Daphne and perhaps a few others didn't like him Astoria would have found it hilarious that he was oblivious.

So what did you think of this first scenario?


	2. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Dedication:** For Ana, because she loves _Alice in Wonderland_. Disney rocks :)

**Thank you** to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

**Scenario Two: Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

"Astoria? You're looking a little green," Daphne noticed. It was Astoria's first year at Hogwarts and the small girl was shaking like a leaf.

"It's nothing," the little blonde replied, blue eyes nervously scanning the platform.

"Nothing, my arse," Daphne said dryly.

Astoria looked horrified. "Daphne! Mum and Dad are over there! What if they heard you?"

"Oh, hush. At Hogwarts everyone talks like that," the older blonde replied flippantly, waving a hand through the air in a careless motion.

"They do? Oh, Merlin."

Astoria turned greener. She knew there was no way she would be able to fit in now. Besides worrying about her House, her grades, her teachers, her too heavy trunk, her temperamental owl, her promise to write home every three days and the possibility of vomiting right in front of everyone at that moment, she now had to worry about not making friends because she didn't know how to talk like them! This first day was getting more horrific by the second!

Did she even look alright? She self-consciously examined her outfit: a simple, mid-length blue dress with a puffy skirt and a pristine white petticoat underneath, white knee-high socks and black Mary Jane flats. The small black ribbon on top of her head was threatening to slide off her hair but she knew better than to ask Daphne to help tie it more securely.

Before walking through the barrier that led to Platform Nine and Three Quarters a Muggle family had passed by the four Greengrasses and a little boy had pointed at Astoria and called out, "Alice!"

The Greengrasses had had no idea what he meant and were even more confused when the Muggle parents smiled and the mother asked, "Off to Eurodisney?"

Her parents had shrugged it off as another Muggle eccentricity but Astoria suspected the boy had insulted her. Were 'Alice' and 'Eurodisney' some sort of slanderous terms in the Muggle world?

"What is your bloody problem, anyway? Oh, I'm glad that in a few minutes I'll be rid of you until Christmas. You are obviously not getting into Slytherin," the green-eyed blonde said in a bored tone. It wasn't that she didn't like her little sister, but she was such a baby!

"Dad says I'll be put in Ravenclaw," Astoria said quietly.

Daphne laughed. "The smart house? Please, you're getting into Hufflepuff."

"But you said that house is for wimpy people!"

"Exactly! Look at you, you're about to cry!"

Astoria blinked her tears away, not wanting to cry in front of her big sister. Why did Daphne have to make fun of her all the time?

"Oh, look. Those are my friends over there. That's Pansy, she's a huge tart. Vincent and Gregory, nothing much going on upstairs, I'm afraid. Theodore, he's _hilarious_ –"

"But he looks so serious," noted Astoria as she glanced at the boy.

"That's just a façade."

"That's just a what?"

Daphne never answered her because a blond, grey-eyed boy came over and said, "Hello, Daphne."

"Hey, Draco," her sister replied, not overly friendly but not cold either.

Astoria felt curiosity replacing her fear and insecurity for about two seconds. Daphne had never talked about this boy. She always said positive things about Theodore and made cutting remarks about the combined stupidity of Pansy, Vincent and Gregory, but nothing about this other Slytherin.

"How was summer?" the boy asked, not even looking at Astoria.

The short blonde felt even shorter and completely insignificant, her fear and insecurity returning full force.

"Eh, nothing special." Daphne shrugged. She wasn't particularly fond of Draco but was always civil to him.

"Nothing special, my arse."

Astoria somehow managed to look green and red at the same time when two shocked pairs of eyes stared at her. The sea-green eyes she was used to, but the silver-grey ones were unfamiliar and very unsettling. She could feel her stomach lurching violently so she did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he watched the girl disappear among the crowd. Having finally noticed the family resemblance, he turned to his housemate and asked in amusement, "Relative of yours?"

Daphne tried to appear innocent but embarrassment clouded her pretty features as she replied, "No. Never seen her before in my life."

He just smirked.

* * *

**A/N:** I see 11-year-old Astoria as a tiny and cute girl who is very afraid and nervous at first, but quickly gaining confidence once she finds herself adapting easily to Hogwarts. Right now I'm imagining Draco telling Scorpius that "when your mother and I first met, she ran away. My presence was just too overwhelming." And then Astoria whacks him upside the head ;)

Daphne never mentions Draco at home because she doesn't find him all that interesting. I imagine her and Theodore being sarcastic to Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle (who never figure out they're being laughed at) but leaving Draco alone. He's smart so it's no fun to taunt him. Slytherins prey on the weak, after all. ;)


	3. The Ministry Reception

**A/N**** 1:** We've met tiny, insecure Astoria and still kind of short, insolent, 13-year-old Astoria. This time we meet taller than Daphne, 19-year-old Astoria. BTW, my profile has some info about "my" Astoria, in case you're curious :)

**Thank you** to everyone who reviewed! You guys make me so happy and this chapter is dedicated to all of you!

* * *

**  
Scenario Three: The Ministry Reception**

"You need to find yourself a wizard. Mum and Dad are starting to worry, you know," said Daphne as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Astoria glared at her sister. "They know what my priorities are."

"What priorities? You finished school last year and you still don't have a boyfriend. You just stay home with your books and Mr. Winterbottom. Did you know that cats don't really love their owners?"

Astoria didn't reply, just turned red while she fumed in anger.

"You've probably never even been kissed!"

"Yes, I have!"

"It doesn't count if he was aiming for your cheek and you turned your head at the wrong moment." Daphne snorted into her drink.

"It wasn't an accident!" she protested.

"Oh, sure," her sister snickered.

Astoria shook with fury. Her fingers were tightly grasping the wand in her pocket and she had to fight the urge to hex the hell out of her sister.

"If you must know, I have no intention of becoming a slag like you." There, she said it!

Daphne didn't even flinch. Slytherins (or former Slytherins, in this case) were always so hard to faze.

"I'm not a slag. You're just a prude."

"I'm not a prude!"

"Yeah? Prove it."

"What?!"

"Astoria, darling. We're at a Ministry reception to commemorate the third anniversary of the end of the War," Daphne spoke very slowly, as if Astoria were a child and not nineteen years old and a full head taller than her. "The place is full of attractive, well-dressed wizards. Mum and Dad aren't blood fanatics so you have a large choice of men. Pick one and get him to kiss you. If there's tongue involved, more points to you."

Astoria blanched and asked, "How do I do that?!"

"Put those Ravenclaw brains of yours to work," Daphne said condescendingly and drank what was left of her pumpkin juice. "I must remind you that Theo is off limits, though. I don't share."

Astoria didn't even hear the last part. She had known for a very long time how to block disgusting mental images of Daphne and her on-off boyfriend Theodore Nott.

Although Theodore and Daphne were Hogwarts sweethearts and had begun dating when they were fourteen, they often broke things off and went out with other people, only to get back together again after a month or so. No one understood it, not even other Slytherins who were used to something called 'Slytherin romance' which completely baffled people of other Houses.

Astoria was entirely skeptical of this and she wouldn't believe in the existence of this so-called 'Slytherin romance' until she witnessed it with her own eyes. She felt the Slytherins had made it all up to make themselves feel special and give their boys a Casanova reputation.

But back to her sister and Theodore, Daphne just had to mention 'Theo' and Astoria would immediately switch off, but this time she also switched off because there were other things to think about.

The younger Greengrass panicked. What could she do? She had always wanted to prove Daphne wrong and one-up her, but she didn't have the courage to walk up to some random wizard and ask him to kiss her! Merlin's balls, where was Stephen Cornfoot when you needed him?!

Sure, that kiss they had shared had been quite disastrous because she had no idea he was gay and thought he was aiming for a romantic kiss, but perhaps if she told him what was going on he would agree to kiss her in public just to provoke Daphne, someone he had always disliked.

Her hopes were dashed when she at last spotted Stephen with Ernie Macmillan in a conversation that oozed unresolved sexual tension.

Astoria glanced at her sister, who had a very self-satisfied look on her face, and got angry again. For Circe's sake! She had to get that stupid smug smile off of Daphne's face or she would go mad!

Just then a wizard walked by them.

"Hello, Daphne," he greeted, holding up his glass of Firewhiskey in a salute.

"Hello, Draco," she said politely.

Things had become tense between the two former Slytherins during Umbridge's reign of terror at Hogwarts and then when he became a Death Eater, but that was water under the bridge and they were back to being civil with each other.

Noticing his curious gaze, she added, "This is my sister –"

Astoria wasn't sure what came over her but all of a sudden she found herself attached to his lips, kissing him passionately and twining her fingers in his silky hair.

She heard the sound of glass breaking and felt tiny droplets of something land on her left foot but didn't let go of him, smiling into the kiss when he tentatively wrapped his arms around her.

Glass shattered again and that was starting to become really quite odd, but she ignored it.

Ah, so _this_ was what a kiss should be like; she almost sighed, wishing it would never end but air soon became a necessity and she pulled away to stare into a pair of very confused and slightly lustful grey eyes.

"Um, hi," she said stupidly, blushing to the roots of her hair. "I'm Astoria."

Draco had also turned lightly pink and he glanced at Daphne. Her open mouth and wide green eyes, not to mention the hand she held up as if a glass were supposed to be there, told him that this wasn't how the youngest Greengrass usually greeted wizards.

He turned to the pretty, blue-eyed blonde in front of him and asked, "Can I…owl you sometime?"

"Er, yeah. Sure." She went even redder but grinned lopsidedly at him.

He had a stupid smile of his own plastered on his face which only disappeared later in the evening when that blasted Potter asked him if he had been hit with a Cheering Charm or something.

The idiotic smile was replaced by his usual smirk. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know," he said mysteriously before walking away.

Harry just shook his head, thinking that Malfoy had finally lost it.

* * *

**  
A/N**** 2:** I know a lot of people love a confident, strutting, sneering and sex-exuding Draco (I do too lol) but I think that after the War he became somewhat unsure and quite shy around witches. With the former Death Eater stigma not many witches would be interested in him and Astoria's sudden kiss would have been a total shock for him.


	4. Department of Magical Law Enforcement

**Thank you **to everyone who reviewed! :)

* * *

**Scenario Four: The Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

_This is ridiculous!_, Draco thought indignantly as he ducked behind what was probably Potter's desk.

He was entitled to have an opinion! So what if he thought Weasley had no style and absolutely no taste in clothes? So what if he had said it out loud with a sneer on his face?

Weasley really needed to grow up!

Draco considered it a must to be always well-dressed, no matter the occasion. He knew which garments were required for particular events, he knew how to match, he knew what looked good on him and he certainly knew how to flaunt it!

Even though he would spend no more than fifteen minutes at the Ministry before Flooing home – the time necessary to hand Potter some documents about Death Eaters still on the run – he had made sure to wear his best black robes, Italian cut and made of the finest silk, knowing he ought to look presentable at all times.

How _dare_ other wizards (and witches, for that matter!) look like they had just got out of bed?

Honestly, did Weasley really expect anyone to take him seriously while wearing that hideous baggy shirt, that appalling yellow tie and those awful brown trousers? Goodness gracious, the sight was so ghastly it made him want to retch!

He couldn't for the life of him remember how mere words had escalated into a duel but he knew it was all Weasley's fault! Weasley and that uncontrollable temper of his!

There was now a truce of sorts between himself and Potter, both casting aside childish behaviour to engage in civility and respectfulness. Potter was somewhat tolerable, in fact, now that they didn't spend their time fighting and insulting each other whenever they met.

But Weasley was an entirely different story. The redhead still hated him and resented him in a way that was almost childish. He just refused to let the past go! Merlin, the man was an absolute moron!

And now Draco was stuck behind a desk, sending jinxes and hexes and dodging other jinxes and hexes! _This is ridiculous!_, he thought again. Sparks of colour flew everywhere and he was sure their combined spells were destroying the entire office.

He had had enough of this nonsense and decided to launch a wall of fire so he could make his escape.

"Oh, my!" shrieked someone.

Draco was so startled by the shrill sound that he pointed his wand in the general direction of the voice just as the spell left his lips.

"_Incendio_!"

A flash from his wand and something blue went up in flames.

"AAAH!"

Draco gasped in horror when he saw a witch screaming whilst her robes burned. Thinking fast, he yelled, "_Aguamenti_!"

The blonde witch was suddenly drenched with water and began shivering like a kitten left out in the rain.

Her hair was completely wet and covering most of her face but he could make out two brilliant pools of blue staring back at him, wide from astonishment. And what was left of her robes – wait, what?

_Holy Mother of Merlin_, he thought and gulped as his eyes took in the sight of her legs.

Her robes had burned up to mid-thigh, leaving a wide expanse of creamy flesh exposed to his gaze. Her skin looked so soft that his fingers twitched with the urge to touch it.

Draco looked into her azure eyes again and suppressed a sigh, the only words coming to his mind being 'Bloody hell'.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

* * *

Astoria was in shock. Her previously well-coiffed hair was now sopping wet and plastered to her face, her new robes were sticking uncomfortably to her body and she couldn't stop shivering.

She turned red when she realized her legs were fully on show and she wanted nothing more than to run away, but her body refused to cooperate and so she remained frozen on the spot, feeling like a complete idiot.

She stared sadly at what remained of her robes, bought only yesterday with her first paycheck. Even her royal blue Marie Antoinette shoes, the only birthday present given by Daphne that she had really liked, were scorched.

Her despair turned to fury. Her outfit was ruined! Yes, she could mend everything with magic and make it look like nothing had happened but that was not the point! Who did that wizard think he was, going around destroying other people's clothes? And offices too!

Just as she was about to give him a piece of her mind, she heard Harry Potter's voice.

* * *

"I heard a scream! What –" Harry lost his voice as he stared incredulously at the state of his and Ron's office. What on earth had happened in here?

Ron looked dishevelled and had his wand drawn out. Malfoy also had his wand in hand but his robes were immaculate as always and he kept staring at Astoria Greengrass, seemingly moonstruck. Miss Greengrass looked like she had been through both a fire and a hurricane and the flames in her eyes would burn anyone alive had she that power.

"What –" he began again but didn't even know what he wanted to say, and turned to Miss Greengrass for an explanation.

All she did was point an accusing and perfectly manicured finger at Malfoy, a murderous gleam in her bright blue eyes.

Harry didn't know what was weirder: the fury emanating from the normally calm and friendly Miss Greengrass or the stupid, lovesick expression on Malfoy's face.

* * *

Draco wasn't quite sure what hit him: his throat felt dry, there was an unfamiliar warmth on his cheeks and he couldn't stop gawking at the blonde witch.

What was worse, not one single intelligent thought came to him; his brain had ceased functioning and forming complete sentences seemed to be impossible.

"I…um…hello," he stammered, his eyes fixed on her angry yet beautiful face, trying in desperation not to look at her legs, though he wanted nothing more than to be able to stare at those gorgeous legs all day long.

In response she said "Urgh!" and stomped out of the room.

"Who was that?" he wondered out loud, completely entranced.

"Astoria Greengrass. She works in the Department of International Magical Cooperation," said Potter.

"Oh."

Draco jumped when Potter suddenly started yelling.

"For goodness' sakes, Malfoy! Get that stupid look off your face! She's not a Veela!"

Draco sneered in response but then a thought came to him: "Is she single?"

Potter smacked his forehead in exasperation and Draco felt that this gesture was entirely too dramatic.

Weasley, who had been uncharacteristically silent up to that point – he wasn't crushing on Astoria too, was he? He'd kill the bastard! –, snorted and said, "Psh, as if she'd go out with you! I'm sure she would have turned you down even if you hadn't burned her robes!"

Draco glared at him but at once started planning his strategy to woo the lovely Astoria Greengrass. After all, he had been in Slytherin. Ambition and cunning had to count for something, right?

"Good day, gentlemen," he said and strode to the door, his lips curving into a smirk.

"What? You can't leave! Look what you did to our office!" exclaimed Potter.

Why was the man such a nag? And to think just a while ago he found him tolerable! Draco shook his head and ignored the outraged yells of the two Aurors as he walked out.

He found the nearest fireplace and went home by Floo, startling his parents when he ran all the way to the library after saying a quick hello. He scanned the bookshelves and grinned when he found the book he wanted.

_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** In case you're wondering, Astoria is about 20 years old here. I assume Draco had to grovel for some time before earning her forgiveness ;)


	5. The Debutante Ball

**A/N 1:** I am so sorry for the delay! I was unable to finish this chapter before I went away on holiday and then I didn't have access to a computer.

**Thank you** to everyone who reviewed! :)

* * *

**Scenario Five: The Debutante Ball  
**

Astoria couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. Here she was, walking around in a frilly and, by her standards, much too revealing white dress while a bunch of wizards she had never met practically drooled all over her.

Why had her parents decided to host a stupid debutante ball? Oh, sure, because it was _so_ important to be presented to wizarding society…this was the most stupid idea ever! And they should have learned their lesson after the fiasco that was Daphne's ball!

Daphne had flirted with every single wizard present at her ball but by the end of the night performed a _Sonorus_ charm to tell everyone that not one of the men had attempted to take her to the broom closet, which was an indication that they were obviously not risqué enough for her. After shocking everyone with this declaration, she led Theodore Nott outside to the garden and proceeded to snog him like there was no tomorrow.

Astoria had still been in school at the time and only knew what happened because Daphne had bragged about what she had done. Astoria was now 18 and fresh out of Hogwarts, forced to endure the hell that was her own debutante ball.

She had never felt so uncomfortable in her entire life; there were just a few other females present and she felt as if she were dangling enticingly in front of dozens of hungry crocodiles, eager to tear her into pieces.

_Pleasant image_, she thought grimly to herself.

How was she going to get out of this?

_I should just _Accio_ my broom and fly out of here. Or pretend to have an allergic reaction to the floating fruit cake. Or –_

Her plotting came to an abrupt halt when she spotted a platinum-haired wizard leaning against an open window, looking like boredom incarnate with a slight sneer on his lips.

Feeling curious, Astoria decided to go talk to the only person in the entire room with the remote possibility of being at least somewhat interesting. She exchanged a few pleasantries with passing guests as she ambled over to him, wondering whether she would spend the entire night faking a smile.

He didn't even acknowledge her approach, keeping his gaze on something outside the window, and that ignited in her a longing to find out more about him.

"You look bored," she stated, her eyes raking curiously over his tall, slender figure.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to be her–" He turned to face the person speaking to him and caught himself. "Oh. It's you. The debutante."

"Yes, I'm Astoria."

The wizard glanced around him, looking very much like he wanted to escape and she felt a sudden, mad need to laugh but managed to keep quiet, settling for giving him an amused smile.

He didn't want to be here? Then he was exactly what she needed.

"You're Draco Malfoy," she pointed out, examining his white-blond hair, silver-grey eyes and pale, aristocratic features.

"Yes," he replied cautiously, wondering why the witch was talking to him if she knew who he was.

"I've read about you in the _Prophet_. I also remember you from school."

Draco refrained from telling her that before tonight he had never even heard of her and just gazed at her in stony silence. That usually kept people away but to his annoyance she moved closer.

"So what are you doing here, then? Did your parents force you to come?"

She didn't seem to be mocking him and that bothered him for some reason, but still he glared at her.

Although he loved his parents dearly, he would never let them force him into anything ever again. Not that they were trying; they too had learned their lesson from the War and were keeping a low profile.

Draco had only responded to the invitation to this stupid ball because it was a respectable affair and by going he was not only showing that he was moving forward with his life, but also proving he was not cooped up at home plotting some ill-conceived revenge scheme with his former Death Eater parents.

He was perfectly aware that Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass had only invited him because his family's name still had some standing and not because they saw him as an appropriate suitor for their younger daughter, despite the fact his fortune was still intact and no sentence in Azkaban had been given to him or his parents.

The wizarding community was walking on egg shells around the three Malfoys and Draco was sick of it all. They regretted the things they had done but they couldn't take them back! Couldn't people see that?

It had been two and a half years since the end of the War and Draco had become a bitter, isolated and lonely young man. He had no desire of being out in public, he did not want to face former schoolmates and most of all he had no patience for silly little girls looking for a rich husband, no matter how beautiful they were. He didn't even want to get married.

Astoria knew that if looks could kill, she would have been dead on the spot. But she was anything but a quitter and now that she had a plan stuck in her head, she had to see it through.

"I need your help," she said softly, wondering how he would react to her proposition.

"Help with what? Spilling out of that dress to attract male attention? You're doing a fine job by yourself."

"Do I look like I'm enjoying myself, being on display like a piece of meat at the butcher's? Do you honestly believe that any witch with self-respect would want to be in this humiliating position? And just so you know, my dear sister jinxed this dress just to irritate me and that is why I am, in your oh so elegant words, _spilling_ out of the stupid dress," she growled but her voice did not rise in volume, although her face had gone red and she was glaring daggers at him.

Draco looked at her as if he were seeing her for the first time, realizing that this witch wasn't what he had expected her to be.

"Your sister enjoyed jinxing other students' clothes when we were at Hogwarts," he said, remembering the days when Slytherins ruled the school.

"Yes, it seems to be her greatest accomplishment," she replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Now, since neither of us wants to be here, I have a proposition for you," she said, looking calm again but sizing him up. "Pretend to be interested in me. That way I don't have to talk to anyone else tonight and inwardly want to vomit at the way some of them are looking at me. My parents are under the delusion that I need to attach myself to a wizard as quickly as possible, so if they think you're courting me they'll leave me alone. Will you help me?"

"And what do I get out of this?" He was no longer glaring; his eyes shone with curiosity.

"You get someone to talk to, of course." She raised an eyebrow as a teasing smile formed on her lips. "Or would you prefer to be brooding in a corner all night?"

After a few seconds of deliberation, in which Draco noticed with surprise that he quite liked her smile, he said, "I accept your proposition."

"Good." She linked her arm through his and led him towards the balcony.

"So…you're Daphne's sister," he said, attempting to make conversation.

"So…you're my sister's ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend's ex," she replied playfully.

Draco was confused for a moment before nodding. He had broken up with Pansy near the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts and she had gone on to date Blaise Zabini, who had broken up with Daphne Greengrass after a three-week relationship. Daphne had happily gone back to her on again, off again boyfriend Theodore Nott but Blaise and Pansy broke it off after a month.

"I know you're tired of talking about the War –"

_Here it comes_, thought Draco. _They always say that but then ask a completely absurd question to satisfy their bloody curiosity._

"– so what do you want to talk about?" she asked, sitting on the stone edge of the balcony and patting the space next to her.

"I…I don't know," he answered as he sat down beside her. Realizing he had sounded like a total idiot, he surprised both her and himself by saying, "You look quite good in that dress, actually."

Her eyes widened into saucers. "I do not. I look ridiculous."

"Fine, don't believe me. Why didn't you tell your parents you didn't want a debutante ball?"

She frowned and said, "My mother is a force of nature. Daphne took after her. I'm more like my Dad, the quiet, bookish type. I don't like being the centre of attention. I wasn't expecting tonight to be so horrible, you know. If I had known what it would really be like I would have put my foot down and plainly refused this folly."

"Your plan isn't going to work," he said, gazing up at the star-filled sky.

"What? Why?"

"Your parents won't accept me as a suitor because of my past, even if I'm supposed to be a fake suitor," he explained softly.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay. Let me make one thing clear. When I said quiet, bookish type I actually meant extremely volatile and prone to screaming fits when I don't get my way."

"I don't believe you." He turned to look at her and smirked. Daphne he believed was capable of that, but Astoria really didn't seem to be the insane screaming type. He figured her as more of the sulking and suffering in silence type.

Like him.

"Oh, yes. It's true, I'm afraid. I throw shoes and everything, it's quite unpleasant," she said teasingly, her blue eyes sparkling.

"_Right_." He chuckled, amazing himself that he still remembered how to do it.

"Mm-hmm. Now why won't they accept you? They just need to see us together this evening and that's that." She snapped her fingers to emphasize her words. "They invited you and this ball was their stupid idea so they have no reason to complain about us being involved."

"How are you going to convince them we're involved if you never see me again?"

"Good question. I hadn't thought about that. I've been too preoccupied with plotting other escape attempts to think each of them through…D'you know I applied for a secretarial job in South Korea even though I couldn't meet their requirements? They demanded fluency in both Korean and Mandarin and yet I still sent them an application." A corner of her mouth curved up into a slight smirk.

"Wow. You're really desperate."

"Trust me, I am. I'm too young to get married and I refuse to chain myself to an overbearing wizard with no sense of humour and who doesn't understand me. Either I marry for love or I don't marry at all. And don't think I didn't catch that little sarcastic and superior tone in your voice."

She lowered her gaze and missed the sudden spark of interest in his silver eyes, a spark quickly hidden behind a façade of utter boredom. She furrowed her brow and tapped a finger on her chin while he waited patiently for her to reformulate her plan.

"Would you want to meet again? It would have to be in a public place…a walk through Diagon Alley, perhaps?" she suggested.

He was looking at the stars again and drawled in a bored tone, "I'll take you out to dinner at La Forêt next week. If you want."

"What? Oh, that's really not necessary." She was confused. Why would he want to take a fake love-interest to the most expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley?

"Indulge me. I _am_ a reluctant part of your strange plan to avoid settling down too early." He didn't even know why he wanted to take her out to dinner, but there was something soothing emanating from her and he was starting to feel like a moth drawn to a flame.

"Well, alright," she replied, looking a little unsure.

Draco smirked and said, "This way you won't have to go begging for those Koreans to give you a job you have no qualifications for."

She tried to glare at him but was unable to hide her grin.

Silence took over until she began in a soft voice, "About your past…"

"Yes?" He was expecting her to say something cruel or ask how he had been capable of such atrocious acts.

He should have known better than to expect or assume anything when it came to Astoria Greengrass.

"The world's not black and white. You of all people should know that," she said kindly.

He stared at her in surprise and his heart skipped a beat when he felt her fingers gently lacing with his.

It felt nice. More than nice, in fact; it felt like he wasn't alone in the world.

Astoria glanced up at him and then looked away, feeling shy all of a sudden.

This night had definitely not been the complete waste of time they had expected it to be.

* * *

The End

**A/N 2:** Well, I _was_ going to end it here…but I have a surprise in store, a little gift for my dear readers and reviewers, so please stay tuned for a bonus chapter :)

"The Debutante Ball" was supposed to be a short, funny scene, but then I got carried away writing it and kept adding more and more lol. So which scenario was your favourite?


	6. Epilogue: Malfoy Manor

**A/N 1:** While writing chapter 5 I felt a bit sad that it was the last one and some of you reviewed chapter 4 saying the same, so I decided to write a little extra scene, an epilogue for this fic. I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Epilogue: Malfoy Manor**

"…and that's how your mother and I first met."

A six-year-old Scorpius stared at him with wide grey eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really," said Draco, a little smirk playing on his lips.

"Wow."

Draco felt smug as he saw how impressed his son was. Deep down, though, he felt an insane amount of relief that Scorpius was growing up listening to bizarre yet happy stories instead of the dark tales Draco had heard in his youth.

"Ahem."

Father and son looked up and saw a tall blonde standing by the door.

"Mummy!" cried Scorpius as he jumped from the sofa and ran towards her to give her a hug.

Astoria grinned and bent down to hold the small boy in her arms, hugging him tight. "My little snidget," she murmured affectionately and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Draco smiled to himself. Scorpius was a mummy's boy, just as he himself had been and in some ways still was. He would always be Narcissa's precious little boy, even though her attentions had shifted in most part to her grandson.

"Now run along, sweetie. Your grandparents are waiting for you in the parlor," he heard Astoria say.

Draco watched his son run out of the room and only then met his wife's gaze.

Astoria was giving him her version of Queen Victoria's 'we are not amused' look, which so happened to be more intimidating than the late Queen's. It was clear she had heard everything he told Scorpius but he kept an innocent expression on his face, hoping to throw her off.

"So that's how we met, hmm?" she asked.

"…Yes."

"Oh, really? What were the Thestrals and Manticores doing there? Since when did you walk over a man-eating cabbage patch to come talk to me?!"

"Alright, so I exaggerated a little bit."

"A _little _bit?! You told Scorpius I fell for you the moment I saw you!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Didn't you?" he asked with a little pout.

She gave him an incredulous look. "The moment I first _saw_ you? Not really, no."

He sulked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Astoria walked over to stand in front of him and said, "You're such a baby." Her fingers swept platinum locks away from his forehead and a gentle smile tugged at her lips. "I don't know why I married you."

Outraged silver eyes met her teasing blue ones as he asked huffily, "Must I remind you, then?"

"Please do."

He surprised her by grabbing her waist and pulling her down, draping her body over his as he leaned back on the sofa. She let out a small giggle and locked her arms around his neck as their lips met in a gentle, languid kiss. Her honey-blonde hair formed a veil around them and he ran his fingers through that golden satin while his other hand mapped out the soft curves of her body.

When they pulled away for air Draco looked deep into his wife's eyes and tenderly brushed his knuckles over her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied softly, a shy smile gracing her features even after more than seven years of marriage. Her expression changed all of a sudden as she gave the back of his head a sharp swat.

"Ouch!"

"Now quit filling our son's head with crazy stories or I will hurt you."

"I think you just did," he replied while rubbing the spot where her hand had landed.

"You're cute when you whine," she mused, giving him an innocent smile in response to his glare. "Now get up. We can't spend the whole day snogging."

"I seem to recall a delightful afternoon where you couldn't keep your hands off of me." His pensive expression suddenly brightened. "Oh, wait. That was yesterday!"

"Shut up, Draco."

"Tsk, tsk. Sorted into Ravenclaw, daughter of a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin, sister of a Slytherin, _married_ to a Slytherin and that's the best you can come up with?" he teased.

"You _know_ I can give as good as I get. I'm just…tired."

"Of course, love." His patronizing tone made her glare at him.

"Well, since you won't stop teasing me, I'm leaving." She got up and childishly stuck her tongue out at him, something she only did in his presence, before turning around in a huff when he chuckled.

As she took a step towards the door, his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm glad I met you that day."

She turned to face him, catching his dreamy look before he hid it with a small smirk, and a corner of her mouth twitched up in a half-grin.

"Even though there wasn't any killer vegetable patch around? Or cherry blossoms on the ground wherever I walked as I sang 'Oh, joy, Spring is here' or something idiotic like that?"

He rolled his eyes at the hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Your wedding bouquet was made of cherry blossoms; I thought it was a nice detail. And I just mentioned there were cherry blossom trees! I never said the flowers covered the ground or that you were singing, so stop implying that I was turning you into some sort of Spring Goddess."

Astoria didn't even register the last part. "You remember the flowers of the bouquet?" She blinked, remembering the beautiful Japanese blooms Narcissa had ordered for her daughter-in-law.

He shrugged and shyly avoided her gaze.

Her smile lit up the entire room and she extended her hand, which he happily held in his.

"Come on, let's go see what our brilliant son is doing," she said as she pulled him towards the door.

"How about I tell Scorpius the story of the day we were married?"

"I think we'll have to wait until he's a bit older, don't you? My parents are still repressing the image of Daphne giving Theodore a lap dance while we cut the cake."

Draco snickered. "Nott Senior couldn't look Daphne in the eye for months after that."

"Oh, we happy Greengrass-Malfoys and Greengrass-Notts," she sighed mock-dramatically.

"We few. We happy few."

"Deliriously happy," she pointed out and nodded while trying to keep a straight face.

"Obviously, since lap dances are included in the package." He smirked.

She elbowed him but snorted with laughter. "I just remembered why I married you."

"Because I'm incredibly handsome?"

"No, silly, because you make me laugh." She gave him a teasing little grin and kissed him when he pretended to be upset. She then gazed fondly at him before leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I'm glad I met you that day too."

They looked at each other and shared a smile. Draco reached out to lovingly tuck a lock of hair behind her ear as he thought about the day they had met.

No man-eating cabbage patches, but still a day he would never forget. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N 2: **And here ends this little fic of mine. Thank you so much for reading and big thanks go to all of my reviewers because you guys gave me confidence to keep on posting. I love you all :D


End file.
